marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Elektra: Curse Of The Hand (Television Series)/Season 1/Episode 1/Pilot (The Curse)
Pilot (The Curse) is the first episode to the Earth-101420 series Elektra: Curse Of The Hand, produced by Actingoutlove. Synopsis "Elektra lives the life of a normal woman in her 20s. Or at least, that's what her boyfriend Nate thinks. He believes she's a trainer at a zoo (which explains why she comes home with cuts and bruises.) What Elektra truly does, is she fights in an underground death match against professional fighters. One comes in, and only one comes out. And Elektra remains undefeated. She also seduces and kills rich men on the side to make even more money. However, when a strange man takes an interest in her, Elektra may be in for more than she bargained for." Plot (Script Form) Episode One (The Curse) INT-ELEKTRA’S APARTMENT- BEDROOM- MORNING A slightly dirty apartment with close thrown all around it is revealed, a couple is sleeping and there is clothes thrown all around the bed. A man rises from his slumber. He stands in his boxers and begins to look around the room quietly for his clothing. He slides into his jeans and puts on his shoes before draping his tank top over his arms. Before the man can exit, Elektra rises. ELEKTRA Going somewhere Nate? NATE I have to get to work babe. Try not to get too hurt today, alright? The two share a kiss before Nate’s departure. ELEKTRA (Now alone) If only you knew just how hurt I could get. Elektra makes herself breakfast, once she is finished eating, she walks over to her closet. She opens the door to her closet, which seem small at first. However, Elektra turns over one side of the wall, revealing a large amount of luxury clothing, as well as four different colored leotards. She picks out the red one. ELEKTRA As always, I go with my signature color. Elektra changes into her outfit before exiting her home, holding two sais at her side before placing them into the pockets of her costume and disappearing into the day. TITLE SEQUENCE COMMERCIAL INT-BOXING ARENA-BOXING CAGE-NOON Elektra is in a dirty, grotesque boxing arena. She is to fight one of the tougher boxers. However, this “underground boxing” is a front for a real competition. Which is, a fight to the death. And Elektra remains undefeated. ANNOUNCER And here she is everyone, our undefeated chammpiiioonn, E-LEKTRAAA! Her weapons of choice, her sais. The crowd begins roaring with cheers and applause for Elektra. Before the next man comes out, the announcer speaks of someone else for a moment. ANNOUNCER And watching everyone in the ring tonight is out very own KINGPIIINNN! Let’s give him a big round of applause! The man’s face is hidden behind a wall, but his shadow is shown with his hand waving hi. Elektra smiles, thinking nothing of it. She didn’t come here to care what perv feels like watching her, she cares about winning. And killing. ANNOUNCER And now, our next fighter, the un-stoppable BACK BREEAKKERR! His weapon of choice, his fists. Back Breaker enters, he’s big, he’s strong, and there’s a reason he uses his fists. He smiles a big smile while cracking his knuckles before speaking. BACK BREAKER I hear you’ve never lost. Maybe men get enticed by your beauty, or maybe you’re too skinny to get hit, but me, I like to break people’s backs, and I’m going to break yours little one. ELEKTRA I’m undefeated for a reason. But you look like you could put up a good fight. For the first 2 minutes, that is. The two begin their fight with Back Breaker charging Elektra head on, she dodges him easily, and this is already turning out to be an easy fight. Elektra gets in a few good slices on Back Breakers legs, causing him to fall to his knees. As he falls, placing his hands on the ground, Elektra holds a dagger near his neck and speaks. ELEKTRA Now usually, I finish off my targets by slicing their throats, but since we have such an esteemed guest, I’ll make an exception. Maybe I’ll gut you, or maybe, I’ll play around with you before you die. The man grabs Elektra’s leg, bringing her down. She blocks his strike with her sais before kicking upward right into his face. Elektra rises, laughing slightly. ELEKTRA Cute little trick, but definitely not enough to beat me. As Elektra goes for the killing blow, the screen cuts to black. COMMERCIAL INT-BOXING ARENA-LOCKER ROOM-NIGHT Elektra prepares herself to leave. Before she exits, a man walks up to her. MAN IN SUIT That was a pretty one sided fight. You’re pretty good at this aren’t you? ELEKTRA If I wasn’t, I’d be dead wouldn’t I? MAN IN SUIT Tell me, do you need a sponsor? I have plenty of money and I’d love to make you rich, or richer considering you never loose. Elektra smiles. She ponders the idea for second. ELEKTRA I suppose I could use some extra cash. Maybe we could discuss this at your apartment. The two exit the arena. INT-SOMEONE’S APARTMENT-BEDROOM- MIDNIGHT Inside a beautiful luxury apartment, as the screen pans to the right, the white furniture is revealed to be covered in blood. ELEKTRA is seen siting on the bed, cleaning blood off of her sai with a towel. She throws the towel to the ground, which lands on a man’s body. Elektra rises, preparing to leave. ELEKTRA As always, no challenge at all. But thanks for the money. Elektra exits the room, two men stand guard watching her exit. One guard looks over at her as she exits. The two enter the room to find their leader dead. As the two run out of the room, Elektra is gone. GUARD #1 Where the hell did she go?!? GUARD #2 How the hell should I know?!? You were the one who couldn’t take your eyes off of her! The two guards scramble running around the hotel. The camera pans over to Elektra who is already outside, a decent distance away from the hotel. COMMERCIAL EXT-ROAD-SIDEWALK-MIDNIGHT ELEKTRA Will I ever find a challenge? All these losers barely made it past 10 seconds. A man appears out of the shadows in front of Elektra. STRANGE MAN If it is a challenge you seek, perhaps I can assist you. ELEKTRA And you are? KIRIGI My name is Kirigi. I am also known as “The Undying.” ELEKTRA (Laughs) Every man can die. If you really want me to kill you, I’ll grant your request. KIRIGI Then let us begin. Kirigi begins by lunging at Elektra. Elektra dodges this easily and gets a good stab onto the man, causing him to fall to his knees. ELEKTRA Like I said, any man can die. And you, you’re just too easy. Elektra slits the man’s throat, letting his body fall to the ground. As Elektra exits, the man grabs her, not completely dead. Kirigi leaves a bloody hand mark on Elektra’s arm before speaking his final words. KIRIGI You’ve… B-been… Marked… Kirigi falls to the ground and Elektra shrugs off what he said. Elektra exits. As the camera pans away from her, Kirigi’s hand begins to shake, revealing that he is not dead. COMMERCIAL INT-ELEKTRA’S APARTMENT-BEDROOM- 1:00 A.M. Elektra returns home. She enters her home quietly, changes out of her clothing, hiding them in their spot and changes, readying herself for bed. She sits, one the side of the bed, looking at her mark as she tries to wash it off. The mark doesn’t come off, but begins to hurt. NATE You OK, baby? ELEKTRA Yeah, Nate. Don’t worry baby. Go back to sleep. Elektra stares at the mark as Nate goes back to sleep. Her mark begins to bleed. ELEKTRA What the hell did that weirdo do to me? Kirigi’s words repeat in Elektra’s head before she goes to sleep. You’ve… B-been… Marked… END Credits Directed by Actingoutlove Produced Actingoutlove Executive Actingoutlove Story Actingoutlove Jessica Lowndes Taylor Brown Shannon Kook Casting Actingoutlove Casting Actingoutlove Cinematography and Actingoutlove by Actingoutlove Producers Actingoutlove by Actingoutlove as Elektra as Nate as Kirigi Directors Actingoutlove Associates Actingoutlove Photography Actingoutlove Production Designer Actingoutlove Editing and Actingoutlove Costume Designers Actingoutlove Filmmaking Actingoutlove Make-Up Department Actingoutlove ACTINGOUTLOVE is the author of this motion picture for the purpose of copyrght and other laws. This motion picture is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution and/or exhibition of this motion picture may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Characters and incidents portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character or history of any person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Category:Earth-101420 Category:Earth-101420 Prime Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Elektra: Curse Of The Hand Category:Elektra: Curse Of The Hand (Season 1) Category:Created by Actingoutlove